


你喜欢鲨鱼吗

by creamcreme



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom!Grimmjow, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcreme/pseuds/creamcreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>炮友变情人。AU注意！</p>
            </blockquote>





	你喜欢鲨鱼吗

“我们是朋友吗？”  
葛力姆乔微感诧异，但也不十分吃惊。乌尔奇奥拉很爱说话，他是可能问出这种问题的。他回头看看乌尔奇奥拉，身材纤细、肤色惨白的青年抱着一只羽毛枕头，幽深的瞳孔直勾勾朝葛力的方向望过来。  
“哈？”  
“朋友。”  
他用一根瘦得有点干枯的、指甲涂黑的手指指着自己的胸口。  
“葛力姆乔，你觉得我算是你的朋友吗？”  
“当然是了。”葛力姆乔不含糊地承认，“难道还是恋人吗？”  
“不，我没有逼着你承认这一点的意思……”  
乌尔奇奥拉似乎轻轻地叹了口气。  
他们约在酒店房间见面，轮流支付房费和客房服务。这段简单明快、毫不拖泥带水的亲密关系已经持续了有段时间，开始于一次酒后乱性。这让葛力姆乔得以确认，乌尔奇奥拉看上去弱不禁风，在床上却表现出非凡的耐力，虽然做爱的时候也不免啰嗦了点，他们身体的契合度却无疑难得。葛力姆乔阅人无数，他很珍惜像乌尔奇奥拉这样能够让他舒服的男人。虽然对朋友圈子中的家伙下手并不像他的习惯，葛力还是主动提出继续这段关系。  
“我们还是朋友，乌尔奇奥拉。不是吗？”  
他试探着问道。黑发青年无表情地看他，良久才缓慢张开黯淡的薄唇：  
“那，你肯陪我去做朋友之间会做的事吗？”  
“好。”葛力姆乔刚刚爽快地答应下来就后悔了。“……是要去干什么？”

周日早八点，葛力姆乔赶到本市的水族馆门前，还在觉得头痛欲裂。他只睡了几个小时，并且还在怀恨为什么乌尔奇奥拉非要在周末清早把他叫起来。对方已经等在约定的小吃摊旁，点了煎饼还没摊好，他远远地朝葛力姆乔招手。  
“你迟到了。”  
“不可能。”葛力姆乔立刻否认，“不是八点吗？”  
“我们约了七点五十五分。”  
“不就是八点的意思吗？”他感到乌尔奇奥拉不可理喻。乌尔奇奥拉耸耸肩，接过煎饼来，低头嗅了嗅。葛力盯着他，黑发青年迎上那目光，把煎饼递到葛力嘴边。  
“你一定没吃早饭……”  
“我还不饿。”葛力暴躁地说，“水族馆不是八点半才开门吗？”  
“可鲨鱼一直都在里面啊。”  
“——”  
“你真的不吃？”  
葛力姆乔把那煎饼抢下来，咬了一大口，乌尔奇奥拉看着他吃煎饼，喉结蠕动起来。  
“很好吃吗？”  
“不是你买的吗？”  
“我也没吃早饭呢，”这清秀的、面无表情的家伙转着眼珠说道。  
“你不是活该吗？”葛力大笑起来，心情开朗了点。  
乌尔奇奥拉从胳膊上挎着的饺子形状的小皮包里掏出蜜瓜包和牛奶来。他和葛力寻到一张长椅，肩膀挨肩膀坐下，他把牛奶和蜜瓜包都放在膝盖上，再在小水饺包里翻找纸巾。他今天穿的白衬衫还比他的肌肤更有血色似的，暗藏青色竖条纹长裤，一尘不染一双牛津鞋，看上去很像个学生。葛力姆乔好笑地看着这家伙撕开蜜瓜包的塑料袋，咬了一小口咀嚼着，又啜饮牛奶，心里有种在和高中生约会的奇妙感觉。  
乌尔奇奥拉说了“想看鲨鱼。”葛力姆乔稍稍松了口气，他设想过乌尔奇奥拉会用“照看前妻生的小孩”之类问题来刁难自己，比起小孩来，葛力认为还是鲨鱼更可亲近。乌尔奇奥拉睫毛低垂，蜜瓜包半天才啃掉小半个。葛力想起那天提出这事时这家伙突然有点寂寞的表情——寂寞？葛力姆乔不擅解读那张陶瓷面具般纹风不动的脸。  
“一直想去水族馆看鲨鱼。但是没有人陪，一个人会很奇怪的吧？”  
“两个大男人逛水族馆才更奇怪！”葛力姆乔想挽回他的想法，但乌尔奇奥拉一意孤行，这个水族馆非去不可了。他们举目望去，等着进馆的多半是甜蜜的家庭和情侣，也有年轻学生成群结队，把纸帽子扣在其中一人头上。葛力姆乔想起自己更年轻的时候，脸上浮起怀念的笑容。  
“葛力姆乔。”  
“怎么？”  
“你，”缓慢、几乎无声地吮吸着牛奶，乌尔奇奥拉抬头问他，“喜欢鲨鱼吗？”  
“你说什么？”葛力姆乔弯起嘴角。“鱼，只分成能吃和不能吃的罢了。”  
“鲨鱼能吃哦。”黑发青年提醒他。  
“鲨鱼不错，”葛力姆乔承认道。  
他看着乌尔奇奥拉低下头，柔软的黑发在靛蓝的水光中有点暧昧莫测，黑发间隙露出后颈的白皙皮肤也被染成有色玻璃般的海蓝。往更深处走去，乌尔奇奥拉抬起头，小脸惨蓝，唇角下沉着，像个外星人。葛力姆乔觉得有趣。

乌尔奇奥拉请他在附近餐厅吃饭。时间已经到下午，水族馆比想象中好看。乌尔奇奥拉收集了一叠宣传册回去，还很遗憾水族馆不提供让客人潜水进去亲手给鲨鱼喂鱼的服务。葛力姆乔在他对面，直接用手拿小羊排吃。乌尔奇奥拉优美地使用刀叉解决一块鱼肉，脸上带着比平时更奥妙的表情。——鱼类呆呆的，冷冷淡淡，光鲜漂亮，不吭声闭塞在玻璃箱子里，葛力姆乔突然想到，和乌尔奇奥拉也不无相似之处……  
“喂。”  
黑发青年抬起头来。  
“乌尔奇奥拉，”葛力姆乔问他，“你喜欢什么样的人？”  
刀叉动作毫无滞碍，乌尔奇奥拉把一块鱼肉放入口中。  
“你为什么这么问？”  
“就算是你也会有喜欢的人吧？”他忍不住促狭地追问下去，“或者说‘偏好的类型’……”  
“我没什么特别偏好的类型，葛力姆乔。”  
他端起杯子啜一口酒，把杯放回原处。这间餐厅格调很亲民，乌尔奇奥拉举止模范般完美，好像只有他自己才欣赏得来。葛力大摇其头，看到乌尔奇奥拉嘴唇蠕动，好像又有道理可讲，连忙用新话题岔开。  
“干嘛找我陪你来水族馆？你没有其他朋友吗？女人——她们不应该很喜欢这种东西？”  
乌尔奇奥拉从餐巾擦唇角。“我不擅长和女人打交道，”他直视葛力的眼睛，“她们多数太讨厌。少数又……”  
“太可爱？”葛力姆乔咧嘴笑起来，“你这家伙，还真是高中生啊。”  
黑发青年的目光缓缓流过来，像醇厚的清凉饮料般。在工作上乌尔奇奥拉广受信赖，素负干练之名，没料到冷面铁腕之下，也会有脸色这么无辜的时候。他似乎不能理解葛力姆乔指的是什么，把眼光淡淡地收回去了。  
“你喜欢鲨鱼吗，葛力姆乔？”  
“啊，”葛力心情舒畅地说，“比早上的时候更喜欢了。”  
“到晚上，会比现在更喜欢吗？”  
葛力姆乔叫嚷起来：“这么计算的吗？”

乌尔奇奥拉是讨厌的、麻烦的、葛力不擅长应付的那一类型。他认为，对方对他的想法也理当如出一辙。乌尔奇奥拉毫不坦率，甚至连不坦率这点都不肯坦率承认。他从不说托大的话，骨子里却很自傲，很少有人讨得来他的欢心，而对那少数被他盯上的幸运儿，就算化成灰也必定颗粒归仓，只这点就很不讨喜。还有，葛力喜欢和他一样有一说一的家伙，而不是乌尔奇奥拉这样不绝口地谈蓝染大人——他何尝又没有自己的欲望？只是兢慎到丝毫不肯袒露的程度，这也足够葛力姆乔不爽。看着他的眼睛，叫人无从知道他在想什么——  
葛力姆乔大声呻吟着，乌尔奇奥拉的性器顶进他身体里，敏感点被反复摩擦，葛力脚趾蜷紧得要抽筋了。举着他两腿的黑发青年跪坐着，反倒露出为难的神色。他的阴茎被微微痉挛着的内壁夹紧，热情地吸进深处。他苍白的手掌沿葛力姆乔大腿抚摸下去，乌尔奇奥拉挺直腰部，抽出阴茎又插进更深。他眯起一双幽深的猫眼，窥伺着葛力姆乔迷醉地喘息着的神情。  
“葛力，你里面，”他吐字仍然冷淡、有点无所谓似的，“好热。”  
就算说了“闭嘴”，乌尔奇奥拉这时也不会闭嘴的。葛力干脆反问他：  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“不……”  
苍白然而漂亮的家伙翕动着嘴唇轻声说道。葛力双腿被压得难受了，手掌握着乌尔奇奥拉瘦削的肩头，直起身来把他推倒。对方像等待爱抚的猫那样柔软地顺势躺下，微温的手指抓着葛力的手臂滑下来，和他的指头扭转相扣。  
“我，”浅淡的汗滴泛起在那张嘴唇上方，乌尔奇奥拉看起来并不比平时更狼狈地，手牵着葛力姆乔在他身上坐下。“很舒服……”  
他真好看，五官优美，又不动声色，葛力姆乔都有点不能正常地想事情了。乌尔奇奥拉的阴茎深深嵌进他收缩着的直肠里，葛力姆乔咬着牙抬起身体又沉下去，他的性器在身体前挺立、晃动着，透明前液从前端点滴沥出。他闭着眼睛，让乌尔奇奥拉的性器在他入口浅处抽插，握住自己的阴茎自慰起来。他舒服得大叫的时候，乌尔奇奥拉一声不出地看着他。  
“葛力姆乔……”  
没收到回应，黑发青年用手肘撑着想要起身，喘了一声又软倒下来。  
“你，生气了吗？”  
高潮快要来临，葛力眯起眼睛，无余裕理会这问话。他跪坐在青年身侧的两腿软得发抖，因为前列腺的强烈刺激，内壁也控制不住地痉挛起来，夹得乌尔奇奥拉伸手捂嘴，眼睛乱眨，舒服到以为自己看到天使了。葛力姆乔射在自己手掌里，脸上潮红一片。高潮的余韵还在持续着，乌尔奇奥拉和他相扣的手掌中汗水淋漓。  
“葛力姆乔……”  
他又被放倒了，这次是侧入，乌尔奇奥拉有点费力地提着他一条腿，黯淡的嘴唇被他自己啃咬出血色来，汗珠从细密的黑发里淌下。葛力姆乔发出微弱的抗议，还处在绝顶状态的肠壁敏感得难受，在这种状态下被深深侵入，他倒想让乌尔奇奥拉也尝尝这滋味……黑发青年认真、专业、冷峻地干着他，有点迷惑地看着葛力姆乔脸上一直通红到肩膀，身体抖成一团，用羽毛枕头闷住脑袋。  
“混蛋……”他嘶哑地喊叫，扭动着，直肠里酸胀得可怕，偏偏头脑又晕陶陶，模糊的眼睛看不清身上的人，“这里，乌尔奇奥拉……不舒服……啊……”  
“可是，这样顶你的话，你就会这样夹我哦。”  
“呼，那种事情……”  
“再努力点吧，葛力姆乔……”  
长着无辜猫眼的青年俯视他，因为性器被紧窒的部位咬住吞下偶尔露出有点涣散的表情。葛力姆乔身上像生病似的发热了，身体里面更热，他被乌尔奇奥拉的话激发得全身僵硬，要狠狠夹住这可恨家伙的分身，却因为更亲切地感受到硬物的形状和热度而差点呜咽出来。反复侵犯着敏感肿胀的灼烫肠壁，透明肠液随着乌尔奇奥拉阴茎的抽动而溢出，充血的穴口被浸渍得湿濡发亮。  
“……呜、不行了……”  
葛力姆乔哭叫起来，生理性的泪水沾湿脸颊。因为太舒服而哭出来了吗？乌尔奇奥拉喘了口气，换了正面姿势，伸手去摸葛力的脸。葛力姆乔别开脑袋，乌尔奇奥拉抚摸在他汗津津的脖颈侧面，那里小麦色的皮肤也因为情欲泛起红晕，血管突突跳动着。好像美味的样子……乌尔奇奥拉睁大眼睛，想要俯身去亲吻，因为身高关系够不到而有些苦恼地歪过头去。  
“快点……”  
他身下的人用手臂挡着眼睛。  
“不舒服吗？”  
“你这混蛋……还不射……”  
“我现在射了，你反倒会难办的吧。”  
“啧……我会有什么难办的？”  
“你不是很喜欢吗？”  
葛力姆乔叫都叫不出声来了。他颤抖着撑起腰肢，迎合乌尔奇奥拉的动作。黑发青年的分身顶弄着他的前列腺，随动作带出水淋淋的肠液沾湿他大腿内侧。前列腺高潮的快感逼得葛力通身在颤抖，眼前阵阵发白，感觉热得像要融化了……  
“乌尔……奇奥拉……”  
乌尔奇奥拉射在他身体里面。他靠在葛力的胸膛上，侧着头喘息一会，葛力姆乔觉得重，伸手推他脑袋。乌尔奇奥拉下颏骨头尖尖的，他闭紧了嘴唇，躺在葛力身侧，尖下巴撑在葛力的肩膀上，吻他流汗的脖颈。黑发青年抽抽鼻子，葛力转回头来看他，他又抱着枕头滚了半圈，仰头在枕头上望着天花板。  
“我喜欢的类型，”他突然说道，声音在葛力姆乔耳边绵绵地响着。“是织姬小姐那样的。”  
葛力姆乔一骨碌爬起来，不看乌尔奇奥拉，打开小冰箱拿啤酒喝。乌尔奇奥拉在他身后喊“给我牛奶”，葛力姆乔也并没有把牛奶拿过去。  
“你想和那个女人做吗？”  
“嗯，”乌尔奇奥拉说，“谁不想呢？”  
葛力大笑起来，不愿再和这家伙负气。他拿着牛奶走过去，把纸盒递给乌尔奇奥拉。然而后者没有接过：乌尔奇奥拉抬起头，瞳孔像猫一样张大，昏暗光线里蓝幽幽的，那眼神后面犹如养着几十尾鱼在静默甩动尾巴。  
“你，”他说的话让葛力姆乔吃惊，“……果然嫉妒了。”  
“你少自说自话。”  
葛力姆乔戒备地要缩回手来，手腕被乌尔奇奥拉抓住了。黑发青年手指很快又松开，转而接过那盒牛奶。他垂着眼睛，睫毛像羽毛扑闪闪地动，无自觉地流露出可爱的神气，在说话时一直没抬头看葛力姆乔。  
“我们是朋友吗？”  
“哈？”  
“我们做爱，去水族馆约会，共进晚餐，我提到别人让你嫉妒，你也让我……”  
他没穿衣服站在地毯上，只是看着乌尔奇奥拉，胸腔震动得像从喉咙开始下雨。  
“……我也让你？”  
乌尔奇奥拉仰起头来。  
“我们这不是在恋爱吗？”  
……

这时葛力姆乔模模糊糊觉得，他和乌尔奇奥拉恋爱的提议肯定会牵扯相当多未来的麻烦。他怎么让这个冷冰冰的、讨厌的家伙来迁就他？他让他无法容忍的时候，他是不是就不能揍他了？他和乌尔奇奥拉在不上床时，五件事里倒有三件事谈不拢。但这无疑也会解决一些目下的问题，比如说，乌尔奇奥拉肯定会很高兴，他们可以常去水族馆了。而葛力也意识到，他实在不想乌尔奇奥拉喜欢上他之外的人。不管怎样，他们应该试上一试……  
乌尔奇奥拉在床边坐着，湿着头发，吃冰淇淋。他伸长纤瘦的手指，翻过手腕舔一块不小心沾上的冻奶油，在葛力姆乔喊他名字时机警地转过头来。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 因为要写肉，用了现paro。想写得更烂梗刺激一点的，终究是不会……  
> 炮友关系也是第一次写。写得比较随意了！


End file.
